<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salvaged by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017432">Salvaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Fix-It, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn Darkpilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben Solo returns from Exegol, just clinging to life thanks to Rey’s interference, Poe Dameron has to wrestle with his emotions, including remaining feelings for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salvaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/gifts">LieselSolo</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498043">Dyad's Blessing, Dyad's Curse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/pseuds/LieselSolo">LieselSolo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Dedicated to LieselSolo, whose story “Dyad’s Blessing, Dyad’s Curse” was partial inspiration for this story...even if the execution is quite different. </p><p>Also, the Ben/Poe parts are coming up. It'll be an ensemble piece, but Ben/Poe is the core of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been about to kiss before Ben pushed her away. </p><p>“Ben!” Rey whispered. “Are you — ”</p><p>And she could feel him. Growing cold. About to slip away from her. After what he had done for her — her, of all people — he was dying...</p><p>“No,” Rey whispered. “You won’t die. Not now. Not here.” Even though the Dyad was broken (and she could feel it all too keenly in her head. A gnawing feeling, a fresh amputee), she wasn’t about to actually let Ben die. </p><p>Not if it was possible to save him. </p><p>She knew what to do. Had done it at Kef Bir, for that matter. Even reaching through the Force, she could feel at least enough giving, enough to sustain Ben. </p><p>He was still clinging to life. That was good. That was good indeed. </p><p>“Rey,” Ben said, softly. “Palpatine lied. I’m not...the last Skywalker...”</p><p>He fell silent. Rey could already feel a pulse. He was, in the end, still alive. </p><p>When there was life, there was hope. </p><p>***</p><p>Rey flew back to Ajan Kloss. Even in the midst of the celebrations, the hugs and cheers, Rey couldn’t help but be relieved but confused. Relieved to see Finn. To see Poe. Confused over what Ben had said. Not the last Skywalker...had Ben found a long lost member of his family that Rey didn’t know about? Considering how Luke had found out about his father...</p><p>She didn’t miss the look on Poe’s face as Ben was carted off on a stretcher. How...upset? Why would he be, she thought. After all, he was tortured by Kylo. Of course, that one time Poe had gone missing long before Exegol only to return fine...he hadn’t really gone into detail, other than the fact Kylo had been with him, and somehow hadn’t hurt him. </p><p>It had given Rey hope that there was, indeed, good in him.</p><p>There was good in Ben. He had redeemed himself. Well, made the first steps. Assuming he survived the night...</p><p>***</p><p>”Finn told me,” Poe said. “About you and...Palpatine.”</p><p>Rey nodded. “Are you going to — ”</p><p>”No. Bastard might have been your grandfather, but he wasn’t family.” Poe paused. “To me, family is someone who’s there for you no matter what. Family is someone who loves you no matter what the cost, no matter what stupid things you do. Family is just...that. Family.” A beat. “Palpatine wasn’t family. And it wasn’t like it was your fault you were related to that bastard, and...it doesn’t negate any of the good things you’ve done.” Then, “And if anyone has a problem with that, don’t let the door hit them on the way out.”</p><p>Rey actually did laugh. “You do have your moments, Poe. Even if they’re not many.”</p><p>"Master of the back-handed compliments,” Poe said, if lightly. He sighed. “I hope B — Kylo’s going to be all right.”</p><p>”You knew Ben?” Rey said. </p><p>“Yeah.” Poe...Rey doubted that she had ever seen him more lost, more vulnerable. “For my part, I did." Then, “He looks almost like himself again.”</p><p>And that part...Rey doubted she understood that at all. </p><p>***</p><p>”Is B — Kylo going to be all right?” Rey said. She was speaking with Kalonia in medbay just then. Kalonia, who was already looking over Ben’s prone form. A tattered shirt. A face that seemed too still.</p><p>She was the last person who should be there. She and Kylo didn’t even know each other well. But she felt she owed it to him to be there. Like he was <em>there</em> because of her. </p><p>Kalonia nodded. “He’s alive. In stable condition. Whatever he did to bring you back...it must have taken a lot out of him. </p><p>That Rey couldn’t deny. </p><p>***</p><p>It should have ended there. Rey Palpatine. Daughter of the Emperor’s son. But even as Rey struggled to actually get to sleep, she thought of how much more she didn’t know. So much more she had repressed. Because it hurt too much. Because in a way, she had known what had happened, but didn’t have words to express it. </p><p>— <em>her father, blond-haired and bearded with kind eyes, gently diverting her attention away from a Sith dagger that she was reaching for. “You’ll cut yourself if you’re not careful, little heroine."</em></p><p>
  <em>”Pretty!” Rey chirped. She was a two year old at the time. Small, oblivious. “Shiny!” —</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— her father, speaking of Jakku. “If these people, these strong, brave, beautiful people, knew how loved they were, they would never raise a hand in rage again.” —</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Rey’s mother, putting her hair up in three buns. “My own mother made that style for me,” she said. "It’ll keep the sand out of your eyes, if nothing else.” —</em>
</p><p><em>— Rey’s father, talking. “I don’t think there’s a life on this planet that isn’t sacred.</em>" —</p><p>They weren’t just nameless nobodies in the Jakku desert. Buried in a pauper’s grave. They were people, Nerys Shan with her wry sense of humor and loving heart, Trias Palpatine, who despite growing up with the Emperor, had turned out the opposite of him in every way. </p><p>They were dead. </p><p>Palpatine had just ordered them gutted like fish. </p><p>Rey fought off the tears at first. But something gave way, and like the crashing waves of Kef Bir, her grief slammed into her at last, and the tears came. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>